CoH Accomplishment Badges
__NOEDITSECTION__ Overview Accomplishment Badges are attaned by completing tasks assigned by special heroes and contacts. __TOC__ Accomplishment Badges by Type Stature Badges * Negotiator for completing Stop Clockwork and Skulls Battle mission from Tony Kord or Paula Dempsey. * Spelunker for completing the Rescue Fortune Teller mission. * Plague Stopper for completing the Destroy Vahzilok Containers mission from Olivia Chung, Dr. Ann-Marie Engles, Juliana Nehring or Pavel Garnier * Spirit Warrior for stopping a war between the Banished Pantheon and the Circle of Thorns. * Pwnz for arresting a higher ranking Freakshow member. * Redeemer for negotiating the surrender of Alexander, a Warrior boss. * Mystical Savior for saving a cabal of mystics from being used by the Banished Pantheon. * Corrupter for preventing a Non-Aggression pact between the Circle of Thorns and Nemesis. * War Wall Defender for foiling a plot to undermine the War Walls that protect Paragon City. * The Doctor's Ally for uncovering the fate of Doctor Friedkin. * Frontline for stopping a battle between the Circle of Thorns and the Oranbegans from another dimension. * Emancipator for defeating the Psychic Clockwork King in an Alternate Dimension where he realized his true potential. * Meteorologist for crushing Nemesis' weather controlling equipment. * Bodyguard for stopping the assassination of a Rikti peace negotiator. * Agent for wiping out a cell of Marauder's forces right here in Paragon City. Respecification Badges * Transmogrified for completing the first respec trial in Terra Volta Task Force Badges * Cabalist for completing Katie Hannon's Task Force * Honorary Peacebringer for completing Moonfire's Task Force Trial Badges * Charmer for completing the Abandoned Sewers Trial * Liberator for completing the Eden Spire Trial Alphabetical List of Accomplishment Badges * Agent for wiping out a cell of Marauder's forces right here in Paragon City. * Bodyguard for stopping the assassination of a Rikti peace negotiator. * Cabalist for completing Katie Hannon's Task Force * Charmer for completing the Abandoned Sewers Trial * Corrupter for preventing a Non-Aggression pact between the Circle of Thorns and Nemesis. * Emancipator for defeating the Psychic Clockwork King in an Alternate Dimension where he realized his true potential. * Frontline for stopping a battle between the Circle of Thorns and the Oranbegans from another dimension. * Honorary Peacebringer for completing Moonfire's Task Force * Liberator for completing the Eden Spire Trial * Meteorologist for crushing Nemesis' weather controlling equipment. * Mystical Savior for saving a cabal of mystics from being used by the Banished Pantheon. * Negotiator for completing Stop Clockwork and Skulls Battle mission from Tony Kord or Paula Dempsey. * Plague Stopper for completing the Destroy Vahzilok Containers mission from Olivia Chung, Dr. Ann-Marie Engles, Juliana Nehring or Pavel Garnier * Pwnz for arresting a higher ranking Freakshow member. * Redeemer for negotiating the surrender of Alexander, a Warrior boss. * Spelunker for completing the Rescue Fortune Teller mission. * Spirit Warrior for stopping a war between the Banished Pantheon and the Circle of Thorns. * The Doctor's Ally for uncovering the fate of Doctor Friedkin. * Transmogrified for completing the first respec trial in Terra Volta * War Wall Defender for foiling a plot to undermine the War Walls that protect Paragon City. Notes Category:Badges